Kiichigo and Ichigo?
by PrincessKiichigo
Summary: Summary: Kiichigo and Ichigo have never met. But they’re about to find out something truly startling. Warning may contain Masaya bashing... RxI fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kiichigo and Ichigo have never met. But they're about to find out something truly startling. Warning may contain Masaya bashing…

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything related to the show if I did it would have Masaya being strangled by Ryou in every episode…

This is my first fanfiction please be kind when reveiwing...

I changed their ages a little so here's a little background info:

Keichierro- 25

Lettuce- 17

Kiichigo- 15

Ichigo- 15

Mint- 14

Purin- 12

Zakuro- 24

Ryou- 16

Now on with the story…

**Kiichigo's POV**

I can't believe he wants me to come to Japan to meet him. "What are you up to Keichierro?" I asked myself out loud for the tenth time tonight. He had sent me another email a few weeks earlier telling me to go to Japan as soon as school ended. I knew that Japan was the most under threat by the cyniclons but why now? I remembered the first time I had seen him. He didn't exactly make a good first impression on me.

_-Flashback-_

"_What in the world do you mean by that?" I exploded at him.'_

"_Calm down and let me explain before you give yourself a heart attack!" He yelled over my panicked shrieks._

"_Calm down? You just told me I have to save the world from aliens and that you gave me cat DNA. What the hell am I supposed to do now? I'm a FREAK! You had no right to do that to me you stupid jerk! I'll send you straight to hell for this!" I yelled at him my voice rising with every word._

_Screams came from outside as I calmed myself down by breathing deeply. I ran to the window and looked out to see what was going on._

"_It's a predisite Kiichigo. You need to transform now to stop it from hurting the people out there." __Keichierro told me calmly his forehead slightly creased in worry._

"_As much as I hate to admit it you're right even if you're a jerk" I hissed at him through clenched teeth._

"_This is a power pendant it'll help you to transform." He said handing over a small gold pendant to me._

"_Power Pendant Metamorphosis!" I shouted activating the pendant and transforming._

_I now wore a dark pink strapless dress with black high-heeled boots and a bell on my tail _(A.N It's like Ichigo's except darker)_. My hair had changes from red to a dark pink much like that of my costume and had two black cat ears poking through._

"Okay. So now that I've transformed what do I do?" I asked Keichierro nervously twitching my tail.

"_You fight it and destroy it!" he answered shortly._

_-End Flashback-_

I had beaten many more predisites since then all by myself and could now manage to transform without the use of my pendant that I kept for sentimental reasons and in case of emergencies when I was low on energy during a predisite attack.

**Ichigo's POV**

I was frustrated and angry. Yet again I was the only one at work because Ryou the handsome, jerk had decided that since I was late I had to do extra. Alone at the café Mew Mew cleaning up today's mess and doing the dishes all on my lonesome. I swept the floor and began mopping when Mini Mew went off.

"Predisite alert! Predisite alert!" Mini Mew said in its usual manner whenever a predisite was attacking.

"Okay then where is it Mini Mew?" I asked putting the mop back in the bucket and putting both the mop and bucket into a cupboard.

"In the park! In the park!" It answered shrilly.

I ran out the door as fast as I could and sprinted to the park transforming on the way. Right in the middle of the park stood the predisite demolishing a fountain.

" Stop right there you stupid predisite!" I shouted angrily at it.

"My, my aren't we feisty tonight kitty cat!" chuckled a familiar voice from above.

"Kish! I should have known it was you!" I yelled raising my voice louder so he could hear from where he was floating near a tree at the opposite end of the park.

" Ichigo! Did we miss anything?" asked a very calm Zakuro from behind me.

"You're just in time. Come on Mew Mews let's kick this predisites but!" I answered and leapt into action as the other Mew followed suit.

" I don't think so kitty cat! This predisite is special! You may find it very difficult to beat one of your own kind! Predisite attack!" he shouted laughing maniacally.

The predisite turned around and the Mews were shocked to find that it was an Iriomate wildcat predisite. It leapt at them with amazing speed swiping viciously at the Mews. They jumped away and Mint called out her attack.

"Heart Arrow!" Mint shouted aiming at it's head and firing.

The predisite howled angrily and a blast of red light shot out of its mouth.

"Let's all attack at the same time" I shouted as we dodged the beam and it's swiping claws.

"Right!" the others shouted in unison.

"Zakuro Whip!" "Tidal Wave Rush!" "Tambourine Trench!" "Heart Arrow!" "Rose bell FULL POWER!" we all shouted together blasting it with our combined attacks.

The predisite vanished in a blast of gold light and an Iriomate wildcat fell to the ground dazed and unconscious. I rushed over to the fallen wildcat and transformed back into my regular form as I gently picked her up.

"Well done my kitty cat but you won't be so lucky next time." shouted Kish as he orbed away.

"Come on you guys let's get this cat back to the café so Ryou can help her." I said to the others as they transformed back and walked over to me.

We rushed to the café worried about the delicate endangered animal me more so than the others because I was kin with this kitten. We reached the café, ran around to the back door, which we knew was the only one open, and hurried down stairs to the basement laboratory where Ryou would be working.

"Ryou!" I said raising my voice slightly so he could hear from where he was sitting.

"What is it baka strawberry?" He asked impatiently turning around to face me.

" Kish got a hold of an Iriomate wildcat and made it into a predisite. We defeated it but it was slightly injured because of the battle." I replied angry with him but worried for the dazed kitten in my arms.

"You brought it here?" he asked an emotion flickering across his normal calm face for a brief second.

"Ichigo was worried about it." Replied Mint sourly from behind me.

"Give her to me and I'll see what I can do." He said holding out his hands.

I placed the kitten delicately into his hands and watched as he examined her with a slight frown creasing his normally smooth forehead. He walked briskly over to a bench and pulled a bandage out of the drawer under it. He then proceeded to wrap the kittens left paw gently while taking his time.

"There she's all fixed up now. What I want to know is how Kish managed to get a hold of her… Iriomate wildcats are extremely rare to come by as they're endangered so how he managed to get a hold of her is a complete mystery." He told me as he handed the kitten back carefully.

"I'll keep her at my house. I'm naming her Raspberry." I told him smugly watching his expression carefully.

His eyebrows went up slightly in a questioning fashion just as Keichierro walked in.

"Hello Mews and Ryou. I'm going to be busy for a few days as I'm going to be visiting a friend of mine who is ill at the moment." He said in his cheerful fashion.

"This wouldn't happen to be a girl would it Keichierro?" asked Purin cheekily from balancing on a red and white ball.

"It is Purin. But why on earth would you ask that?" he countered blushing slightly.

"Awwww… Keichierro has a girlfriend!" squealed Purin sounding quite mad.

"She is merely a sick friend Purin. I'm not in any kind of relationship with anyone and wouldn't have it any other way." He replied with discomfort blushing even more than before.

Lettuce looked saddened at this. Everyone but Keichierro and Ryou knew that she has had a crush on him since a few months ago.

"Well as much as we'd all like to stay we need to get back home before someone starts to worry…" I said trailing off.

"Fine baka but you'd better be on time for work tomorrow. The rest of you take care and don't get into any trouble." He said turning back to the computer typing quickly.

I left quickly saying goodbye to the others and hastened home.

* * *

The next day…

**Kiichigo's POV**

I hurried to collect my bags and scanned the crowded airport for Keichierro's familiar form. I found him smiling and holding a sign with my name on it.

"Hello Kiichigo. How have you been lately?" Keichierro asked in a jovial manner taking my bags from me and walking me to his car.

"Hey Keichierro. I'm fine. I want some answers though." I replied with slight curiosity as he put my bags into the boot of his car.

"Soon but not now Kiichigo wait until we get to your hotel." He answered cryptically getting into the drivers seat of his car.

"Okay, but I will get an explanation Keichierro one way or another." I told him menacingly getting in the passengers seat.

He smiled at this and began the drive to the hotel I was staying at. As we neared the hotel I decided that I wouldn't be fighting predisites but relaxing and taking a break for a while after all I had been working hard for a while now. As soon as I was in my hotel room I was going to get answers from Keichierro, make him leave then take a nice long catnap I thought to myself sighing at the thought. My resolve was interrupted when screams were heard from a near by mall. I sighed as my cyniclon detecting watch went off signaling me to go destroy the predisite that was terrorizing the mall. Keichierro stopped the car and let me out.

"I'll be around the corner if you need me." He said driving away.

" Yeah yeah whatever Keichierro. This won't take long." I muttered transforming in an empty store.

I sprinted to the food court where an extremely ugly wolf predisite was attacking a Sushi stand.

"Hey you stupid predisite!" I yelled at it extremely angry that I had to work on my vacation.

"Hey kitty cat. Miss me?" asked a voice from above me.

I looked up and there was a cyniclon floating in mid air above me.

"Why would I miss you? I haven't even met you!" I shouted at it while dodging the attacking predisite.

"Let me jog your memory a bit kitty. I am Kish, I'll be taking over your planet and when I'm done I'm taking you as my bride." He said flying down and kissing me.

This was the last straw, first he ruins my vacation by making me work then he calls me kitty cat and then to top it all off he kisses me. This cyniclon was going down and he wasn't going to get back up.

"You creep! How dare you ruin my vacation, call me kitty cat and kiss me! You have no right! You're not taking over this planet for as long as I draw breath!" I shouted angrily at him dodging another attack from this hideous predisite.

I kept dodging until I had an opening to strike it.

"Dark Rose bell FULL POWER!" I called out my attack destroying the predisite in a flash of gold light leaving an injured wolf cub in its place.

"Well done kitty cat. Seems you don't need your team mates to defeat my little predisites anymore." He laughed like a maniac while orbing away.

Wondering what he meant by that I picked up the injured wolf cub gingerly and leapt away to find where Keichierro had gone.

**Ichigo's POV**

My parents said I could keep Raspberry as long as I took good care of her. So I fed her and bought her a basket to sleep in. I was actually on time for work that was basically the only high point of my day because yet again Ryou was mean to me. Ryou still hadn't noticed that I had dumped Masaya. He was so smart with everything but when it came to girls he was so stupid! I sighed as I mopped the floor alone yet again save for Ryou in the basement working. I went downstairs to find Ryou had fallen asleep at the computer. Worried that he might get cold I grabbed a blanket and put it over him. He's so cute when he's sleeping I thought to myself.

"Baka strawberry…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"He insults me even in his sleep. Oh well I guess that's just the way it is." I whispered to myself about to walk out when he suddenly started twitching uncontrollably.

I was extremely nervous I had no idea what was going on then POP! I turned into a cat. He was still twitching but it seemed to ease away after a few seconds. I jumped onto his lap and slept there (A.N I know so cute) for the night.

* * *

Do you hate it or like it? Please review or I'll set my demon tiger on you… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew…

Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter… I had to feed my demon tiger fish instead of people… But it's still hungry so please review!

Ryou and Ichigo 4eva!

Chapter 2 

The next morning…

**Ryou's POV**

I awoke at the computer with a blanket covering me and a small kitten sitting in my lap sleeping. I sat there for a few seconds confused then it came back to me I had fallen asleep last night while doing research and Ichigo, being the kind hearted angel, must have gotten worried that I was cold so put a blanket on me. She must have left Raspberry as well I thought looking at the sleeping kitten in my lap. I picked up the kitten waking it up gently.

"Hey there Raspberry. Did Ichigo leave you here to protect me last night?" I asked it knowing full well it wouldn't answer.

"Meow?" Raspberry mewled cocking her head to the side questioningly.

"Hehehe she's so nice and beautiful. I'll take you home then." I laughed smiling while taking her to the garage where my car was. (A.N He can drive. He has a license).

Ichigo's POV 

Oh my god! He thinks I'm Raspberry. What am I going to do? How am I going to get back into my human form? Oh why did this happen to me? Wait did he just call me nice and beautiful? Whoa! I must be dreaming… This is a nice dream… Looks at Ferrari parked in garage from Ryous hand. Wait that's his car? Wait he can drive? Wow he's a genius, hot and has a cool car. Not that I like him just because of that. I like him cause he's cute, sensitive, a jerk and can be nice… I think that might be his way of flirting. I sat in the passengers seat staring adoringly at him while he drove. He was driving the car down the road with exquisite control until he reached my house where he stopped the car and grabbed me off the seat gently. He knocked on the door which was swiftly answered by my Mom.

"Oh hello dear. You must be Ichigo's new boyfriend! No wonder she likes you you're so cute." Mom said sounding slightly insane.

I sweatdropped at this. Mom please don't embarrass me even more I thought desperately.

"Hello Mrs. Momoyima. No I'm not Ichigo's new boyfriend I'm her boss, Ryou, and since when did she dump Masaya?" He asked blushing slightly at the comment of his being cute.

Wow, I thought looking at him blush, he looks even cuter when he blushes.

"Oh was that his name? I don't remember it was a few weeks ago she dumped him. She seemed a bit sad though then all of a sudden she perks up again." My Mom replied smiling cheerfully.

"Well she left Raspberry at the café last night when she left so I came to drop her off." He said smiling slightly as he handed me over to my Mom.

"That was nice of you. Most bosses won't give their employees the time of day. But you seem like a nice boss." She told him nicely taking me gently in her hands.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

"You're welcome. But I think you should know that Ichigo didn't come home last night Ryou. I'm worried about her. Do you know where she went after work last night?" my Mom asked with a worried look on her face.

" Not really. I assumed she went straight home last night" He replied a frown creasing his forehead.

"Well if you see her tell her to get home right away. Her father's about to start a full scale search of Japan for her." She said lightly.

"I will. Goodbye Mrs. Momoyima." He said farewelling my Mom with a brief wave and a flash of a handsome smile.

"Goodbye Ryou. Have a nice day!" she called as he walked out the door.

I can't believe I'm stuck like this I thought angrily as Mom picked me up and put me in my room where she failed to notice the real Raspberry sleeping in the basket. I paced slightly flicking my tail from side to side. I ran to the window as I suddenly had an idea. I leapt up and out the window landing in the tree next to my room. I jumped swiftly down onto the ground landing on my feet and ran down the driveway out the gate. I had to find Keichierro so he could change me back. I knew he would be able to tell the difference between Raspberry and me, as he was the only one who had ever seen me in my cat form. I sprinted through the streets eventually getting tired and collapsing in a box. I woke to voices and sharp jabs in my side. I looked up hissing and saw it was two little boys with sticks. I jumped at them hissing and scratching but missed as another boy with a stick hit me from behind. I heard a female voice shouting at the boys and looked up to see a girl with red hair yelling at them.

"Leave thatkitten alone you horrible little boys!" she shouted shrilly at them.

Her voice sounded familiar and her stance looked strangely like hers as she stood in front of me with her arms spread protecting me.

"Why should we?" asked one of the boys who seemed to have a nasally voice.

"Because if you don't I'm going to tell your mothers." She answered sounding sinister.

"Y-you wouldn't…" stammered another of the boys.

"Then get out of here and don't let me catch you hurting anymore animals." She shouted at them.

They ran off one of them sobbing loudly. She turned around and I would have gasped but I was a kitten so I couldn't. She looked just like me except her hair seemed to be darker than mine was. She smiled and picked me up gingerly.

"Poor kitty… I'm going to take you to Keichierro so he can take care of you ok?" She asked smiling and gently stroking my head.

Keichierro, I thought suddenly, how did she know him? Who was this girl? She was walking me over to a limo with its door open. She climbed inside placing me on one of the cushions.

**Kiichigo's POV**

Stupid little boys hurting an innocent animal. What has the world come to that children hurt animals for no reason? I thought angrily.

"So Miss Kiichigo where were you off to?" asked the driver politely.

"I think I'll go back to the hotel. I have an appointment with Keichierro my boss." I answered smirking a bit."

"Righto Miss Kiichigo." he replied turning the car around andputting upthe divider.

As we pulled up to the hotel I gently took the kitten off the cushion before the limo came to a complete stop and I climbed out. I hastened to the stairs knowing Keichierro would be in my hotel room waiting for me. Yet again I was late as I opened the door of my hotel room to an angry Keichierro.

"Where have you been Kiichigo?" He asked sounding angry.

"I've been saving this innocent kitten from the attack of 3 nasty little boys!" I answered defensively holding the kitten in front of his face.

He looked shocked paling as he stared at the kitten I held at his face.

"Ichigo?" he said paling further.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" I asked taking the kitten gently back into my other hand.

"Kiichigo, that kitten isn't a kitten at all." he replied as he turned away from me.

"What do you mean? It's not a machine is it?" I asked getting confused and looking at the kitten.

"Kiichigo, her name is Mew Ichigo the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew and your twin sister!" he answered turning back to me with a grim look on his face.

* * *

This is the revelation chapter... Like it, hate it, love it or despise it please review... 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm going to let Ichigo do the disclaimer this time…

Ichigo: Why me?

Me: Because I couldn't get Ryou to do it for me…

Ryou: Why should I? You made me into an idiot!

Ichigo: Sparky56 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything relating to it…

Me: I own Kiichigo though…

Thank you to those who reviewed…

**

* * *

**

**Ichigo's POV**

Okay… I'm seriously freaked out right now. Did he just say twin? I must be dreaming. Looks at Keichierro who's holding a needle. What's he going to do with that? I thought feeling nervous and trying to wriggle free of Kiichigo's grip.

"Don't worry Ichigo this won't hurt a bit." Keichierro said calmly.

At this point I was willing to try anything to get out of getting that needle so I bit my 'twins' hand. With a yelp she let go and I leapt out of the window landing lightly on the ground.

**Kiichigo's POV**

"Damn it!" I yelped as my so-called twin bit into my finger and I let go.

I saw her jump out of the window and hurried over to check where she went. I watched her land near one of the larger trees outside the hotel entrance.

"I'd better go after her." I told Keichierro running out of the hotel door.

2 hours later

I walked despondently back into my hotel room and collapsed into an armchair.

"I take it you didn't catch her?" Keichierro asked lightly with his eyes closed as he sat in the chair opposite me.

"NO! She gave me the slip and I ended up walking into a pole once." I answered vehemently.

"Oh well… She'll probably go see Ryou… Once he figures out it's her he'll change her back." He replied in a calmness that made me want to stab him repetitively in the head (A.N EVIL!).

Before I even had a chance to voice my contempt my predisite detector went off and people outside started screaming.

"Back to work cat girl." Keichierro told me smirking.

"Damn predisites!" I muttered angrily running outside and into an alleyway to transform. I had to use the pendant this time, as my energies were low.

"Power Pendant Metamorphosis!" I shouted activating the pendant and transforming.

I sprinted quickly into the direction people seemed to be running from and came face to face with an even uglier predisite than the wolf predisite I had fought on my first day in Japan. It was a horrible bird predisite that looked like a deformed blue frog with wings and claws. I was about to attack when I heard a shout from behind me. I turned to see four girls all with animal characteristics land behind me.

"Ichigo! Did we miss anything?" asked the tall girl in purple looking at me.

"Uh… No you're just in time." I answered knowing full well I had to pretend to be their leader for now as theirs was probably lost somewhere.

"Good! Lets kick this predisites butt!" shouted the small blonde girl that looked a lot like a monkey.

"Right! You guys distract it while I attack it from behind." I ordered them trying to be a bit like a leader should.

"OK!" they all answered in unison.

The predisite looked agitated as it lunged for us. We leapt out of the way dodging its attack.

"Heart Arrow!" shouted the little girl with blue hair and bird wings attacking it with an arrow.

I leapt behind it as the other girls distracted it I jumped attacking it.

"Dark Rose bell FULL POWER!" I called out my attack destroying the predisite in a flash of gold light.

I landed on the ground panting a bit as the predisite vanished leaving an injured bird in its place. The others came forward and helped me up.

"Ichigo are you alright?" the green haired girl that looked like she was part porpoise.

"I'm fine you guys. But I don't think that bird is." I answered pointing at the bird lying on the ground not far away.

All except the wolf girl wearing purple went over to tend to the bird.

"I know you're not Ichigo." She told me in a slightly menacing tone.

"Why would you say something like that?" I asked turning away from her.

"Listen closely. The blonde one is Purin, the blue haired girl is Mint and the green haired girl is Lettuce. I'm Zakuro." She replied not answering my question.

"I already know that Zakuro." I told her vehemently but remembering the names for later.

"Just giving you the heads up. Where's Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know." I answered just as quietly as she had asked but then put my hand over my mouth realising what I just said.

"I won't tell them. Just pretend you're Ichigo for the next few days. Until Keichierro gets back from visiting his friend." She said in a voice that suggested I do as she says or she'd hurt me.

"I am his friend." I told her closing my eyes.

"Is that so? Well then tell him from me that he's not a very good liar. Now get out of here before they notice the difference between you and Ichigo." She replied smirking.

I leapt upwards and into the night away from the other girls.

**Ichigo's POV **

I can't believe I'm stuck like this. I'm lost, alone, hungry and a CAT! My life is over. I'll see if I can find my way to the café even if that means getting a needle. I shudder at the thought of a needle. So great is my fear of them but my hunger and depression seem to be greater than my fear at the moment. I couldn't believe I had a twin all this time and Keichierro knew about her. I was frightened now. What else had he hid from me and the other Mews? Did Ryou know what Keichierro was hiding? I wondered licking a paw. I had to get to the café by any means necessary and tell Ryou. I leapt over a garbage can and sprinted in the direction of the café.

* * *

I tried to make this the last chapter but unfortunately it will have to be the second to last. Please review or else… 


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thank you to those who reviewed… **hands out cookies**

Ryou: Can I have a cookie?

Me: Maybe… If you do the disclaimer with Ichigo…

Ryou/Ichigo: Sparky56 doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything to do with it.

Me: I still own Kiichigo though… **hands Ryou and Ichigo a cookies**

Ryou: Yeah sure… **rolls his eyes**

Me: **gets potato sack and shoves Ryou in it** XD

Ryou: Mmmmff!

Me: What's that? You want scorpions in there? Well I guess you asked for it… **grabs jar of scorpions and is about to shove them in the sack when Ichigo stops her**

Ichigo: He said let me out.

Me: I knew that… I just wanted to torture him…

Ichigo: **hands her a sack with a screaming Masaya in it** Here torture him instead…

Me: Yay! Masaya bashing time!

On with the story!

* * *

**Still Ichigo's POV (still a kitty-cat)**

I was panting now. After running non-stop for about 5 minutes in the direction I thought the café was in I was exhausted. I walked into an alleyway and was about to lie down in a cardboard box when I saw him. A fat black tomcat was stalking around the end of the alley. The cat looked familiar but before I could figure out where I had seen him before he started chasing me so I had to run. I ran into another alleyway and hid at the end hoping the cat wouldn't find me. For some reason I heard hissing and spitting so I looked around to see what was going on. The tomcat was fighting with a small gray cat and the gray cat was winning too. The tomcat backed away still hissing and ran off out of the alleyway. I watched confused as the gray cat transformed into a person. They walked slowly to the end of the alleyway to where I hid and looked down at me smiling. I recognized his bright blue eyes instantly. It was Ryou! He'd come to save me. Wait he's a cat! Wow and I thought I knew my friends I thought to myself.

"Why hello Raspberry!" Ryou said still smiling.

I meowed in response as he picked me up and gently wrapped me in his jacket. I snuggled into his jacket taking in his sweet vanilla smell.

"Strawberry is staying at Zakuro's. I never knew Zakuro could be nice like that. Oh well at least that means she'll be coming to work tomorrow and I'll get to see her sweet face again. I wonder how Keichierro is doing. I didn't know he had other friends apart from my parents… I wonder what else he's kept hidden from me." He told me sighing slightly.

If only you knew Ryou I thought to myself. He's been hiding a lot of things from you. Not just from you but the girls as well… If only I could tell you.

"I love that baka Strawberry so much. But she's with Masaya and if he makes her happy then that's good enough for me. I can't believe I'm telling you, her cat, this. It's not like you understand any of this. At least I was able to save you from that tomcat back there Raspberry. It's a good thing you can't talk too. You would probably tell her what I've just told you. Let's keep that secret between us felines." He confessed frowning slightly.

He walked to his car and climbed in putting me on the passengers seat at the same time. He sat down and was looking for his keys when I remembered the other way I could change back into a human.

_Flashback _

_"The only way you can change back into a human is with a special serum that needs to be injected into your left arm or paw when you're a cat. There is another way but I doubt you'd consider it." Keichierro told me injecting the serum in my arm changing me back._

_"What's the other way?" I asked him as I leapt to the floor from the bench I was sitting on._

_"The other way is to kiss or lick the person that caused the transformation or another feline." He replied sighing._

_End of flashback_

I leapt onto his lap and licked him on the lips changing me back into my human form.

"Ichigo!" he exclaimed jumping back a bit and blushing.

I realized what position I was in and climbed out of his lap back into the passenger seat.

"Sorry Shirogane." I said averting my eyes.

"Ichigo, how did you do that? Where've you been? Did you hear what I just said before?" He asked with a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

"I accidentally turned into a cat when I got really nervous cause you were having some sort of fit down in the lab while you were sleeping. I've been a cat all this time and Keichierro knows. Yes I did hear all of what you said before because you were saying it to me." I answered all of his questions.

"So you know why I act the way I do around you now?" he asked looking depressed and bitter.

"Yes and would like to say that I love you too. I dumped Masaya a couple of weeks ago when I found him cheating on me and realized I loved you more than I had ever liked him." I answered taking his hand.

He looked at me in surprise and I squeezed his hand a bit smiling adoringly at him.

"You love me? Do you really mean that?" He asked nervously.

"Of course I do." I said reassuringly.

He kissed me gently pressing his soft lips against mine.

"Thank you my Strawberry. I can't believe all this happened while Keichierro was gone." Ryou laughed still holding my hand and smiling broadly.

"Ryou he's been hiding things from you and the others as well. You have to call the others for a meeting." I told him as he started up his car.

"Right away my sweet Strawberry." He replied sweetly as we began driving towards the café_.(A.N Strangely I thought making him be nice to her would be a good thing but now I'm freaked out)_

**Kiichigo's POV**

I awoke to repetitive knocking on my door and opened it to find Kish that stupid cyniclon from last time. I backed away slightly but he grabbed me and orbed away with me.

_**Knocked unconscious**_

"Where am I?" I asked groggily getting up rubbing my sore head.

"In a holding cell next to my room kitty-cat." Kish told me from the door with a smirk and a knowing smile on his face.

"Kish! Let me out of here before I vaporize you!" I screamed angrily from where I was chained up.

"Hey Kish, that's not Ichigo." said a voice from down the hall.

"What?" Kish shouted angrily.

"She's not Ichigo, Kish." Replied the calm voice of a tall cyniclon wearing purplish clothes and holding a fan.

"But how can that be Pai? She looks exactly like Ichigo and can transform into a Mew." Kish asked looking confused.

I smirked and glared at him. Stupid, moronic cyniclon I thought angrily.

"I'm her twin!" I yelled pulling on my chains.

"What's a twin?" he asked looking even more confused than before.

"You're a moron sometimes Kish. I won't even waste time explaining it to you, as you'd probably forget it all anyway." Pai answered slapping his hand to his forehead.

"Oh well. She's still cute and feisty just the way I like my kitty-cats." Kish cooed looking at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Ewww gross she looks old!" said a whiny voice from above Pai and Kish.

"How dare you say that about my kitty-cat Tart!" Kish shouted angrily at a small figure floating above them.

"I am not old! Or gross you stupid cyniclon!" I yelled angrily straining on my chains again.

I was so angry and I needed to do something about it. I let out a string of vicious swear words in Russian, Japanese and English. Pai looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"I guess you must be the smart one." He said smirking.

I growled at him glaring angrily. I didn't notice how closed Kish had gotten to me until he was staring dazedly right into my eyes barely a foot away. This made me angry and strangely enough I found it cute.

"I'll give you till the count of 3 to get away from me Kish!" I yelled startling him out of his dazed look and making him back away.

"Fine. But you'll grow to like me eventually my cute little kitty-cat." He smirked in reply.

"I doubt that very much Kish!" I yelled as he left the cell with Pai and Tart.

I sat there for a few moments after they left composing myself. I transformed and broke out of my cell as quietly as I could and sped off to search for my power pendant. I crept silently searching for a while before I realized I was probably never going to find it with out setting off an alarm of some sort. I turned around to go the other way and came face to face with Kish.

"How did you transform without your pendant kitty?" he asked his voice sounding strangely soft.

"Like I'd tell you creep." I answered quietly.

"I'll let you go if you give me a kiss kitty-cat." He offered whispering in my ear.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but at that moment I kissed him. I pressed my lips against his closing my eyes.

"So you do like me huh kitty?" he asked stepping back a bit.

"Hehe I guess I do." I answered blushing at what I'd just done.

"Don't worry about it. Pai is going out with Zakuro and Tart is going out with Purin so you going out with me isn't so bad. I like you and you like me and that's all that matters I guess." He whispered softly his face barely inches away from mine.

"You won't try to take over the world anymore will you Kish?" I asked leaning a little closer to him transforming back into my regular form.

"I won't now that I have you and that's all I'll ever need for now." He answered kissing me gently and placing my pendant in my hand.

"Can you take me home please Kish?" I asked suddenly exhausted.

"Of course my pretty little kitty-cat." He replied taking myother hand and orbing me to my room in the hotel.

"Thanks Kish. I… I love you." I stammered blushing slightly.

"And I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." He said smiling and with that said he orbed away.

I opened my door and walked into the kitchen next to the lounge to get a drink of water.

"Kiichigo! Where have you been?" said Keichierro's voice from the lounge.

"Kish thought I was Ichigo so he kidnapped me." I answered tiredly forgeting about the drink and just wanting to go to sleep

"So why didn't you escape?" He retorted angrily.

"IdidbutthenIbumpedintoKishandthenwesortofendedupkissingeachother." I answered in a hurried frenzy of words.

"You kissed Kish?" He asked gaping slightly.

"Hehe yeah." I answered blushing nervously.

"You do realize that he's an alien who wants to take over the world?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"He said he doesn't want to take over the world anymore now that he's got me." I answered remembering his words.

"Uh huh. I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the Mews tomorrow so that you can go and live with your parents and your twin. It will help if you get to know the girls and your sister." He replied sighing.

"I'll get some sleep and you should go home." I said realizing how tired he must be.

"See you tomorrow morning." He replied waving as he walked out the door.

"See you." I said closing the door behind him.

I walked over to my draw and pulled out my pajamas. I took my regular clothes off and pulled my pajamas on. I tiredly limped over to my bed and collapsed on top of the blankets.

**The Next Morning.**

A loud knocking at my hotel door rudely awakened me. I got up extremely grumpy and walked over to the door. I pulled open the door and was greeted warmly by Keichierro. I went back over to my bed and collapsed again.

"Kiichigo you need to get up and get dressed or we're going to be late." He said sounding a bit grumpy himself.

"Fine I'll get up but you get out of my room while I'm getting dressed." I replied vehemently.

"Right. I'll be waiting in the lounge. Put something decent on for once." Mumbled Keichierro in an almost angry voice.

He left and I got dressed quickly into a dark pink shirt and a white pair of shorts. I got a pair of sandals out of my wardrobe and fixed up my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror for a moment and decided that I looked decent so walked into the lounge to where Keichierro was waiting.

"Finally. We need to get going to the café now. My car's waiting in the car park let's go." He said walking over to the door and holding it open for me.

"Right." I replied sarcastically.

Nothing much happened on the way to the café unless you count me wanting to kill Keichierro with a poisoned dagger. _(A.N I'M SOOOOOOO EVIL!)_ We pulled up into the garage and I got out of Keichierro's car. We walked around to the back door of the café and Keichierro let me in. We walked into the kitchen and I was startled to see an almost identical version of me wearing a waitress uniform.

"Oh my god!" We said in unison.

"You look just like me." I said looking confusedly at the girl.

"Hello there Ichigo." Keichierro said behind me.

"Hey Keichierro. So this is what Kiichigo looks like from a person's point of view. Wow she looks just like me except for the clothes." Ichigo replied sounding angry.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I'd let your parents have the honors of doing that but unfortunately due to certain events you found out on your own." He said rudely.

"Keichierro! I've never heard you speak to someone else like that before let alone one of the girls!" a voice said from behind us.

I turned to see a blonde haired guy walking down the stairs. He wore a red vest over a black shirt, a black collar hiding his neck and white pants.

"Hello Ryou." Keichierro said coldly without turning around.

"You've been hiding things from me Keichierro and my guess is you've been hiding things from Kiichigo too." Ryou replied with equal coldness.

"How did you know my name?" I asked in wonder.

"Ichigo told me. I know none of this is your fault so you don't have to say anything." Ryou replied looking at me and smiling warmly.

He then looked back at Keichierro coldly. Keichierro turned around to face him.

"Why did you keep Kiichigo from me and the girls Keichierro? We wouldn't have said anything about her and you know it. Why did you hide Ichigo's sister from her?" Ryou asked Keichierro angrily.

"I did what I thought was right Ryou. I planned to introduce you, the girls and Ichigo's parents to her tomorrow but then everything just seemed to go wrong." He replied sighing and looking down.

"What about me Keichierro? You know I've always wanted parents! I was raised in an orphanage for god's sake! You could have told me something! But instead you decide to keep things from me. I would have loved to know that somewhere I had a sister and a family that one day I could go and live with them. I hated you when you turned me into a Mew Mew but I got over it all eventually. This I will never get over! Did you ever think about who you hurt by keeping this secret?" I asked shaking with anger and tears.

"Kiichigo… I never knew you felt that way. Why didn't you ever tell me?" He answered looking at me in shock.

"Because you were always a jerk to me and you would have just sneered at me and said I was weak! From what I've just heard you've always been nice to these people so why didn't you ever show some compassion for me? Did you just need someone to take all of your anger out on or something?" I asked with tears streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Kiichigo but I never meant to be cruel to you. I adopted you not because you were a Mew or because you were Ichigo's twin but because I thought you needed a good home. I was nice to you but because you'd been abused so many times before I just seemed to make things worse without meaning to. I guess at times I was blunt with you but I never meant to hurt you. Can you please forgive me?" He answered gently looking at me with soft eyes.

"I'll forgive you if you introduce me to my family properly." I replied determinedly.

"I forgive you too Keichierro. We've been friends for too long for me not to forgive you." Ryou said smiling while shaking his head.

"I forgive you as well Keichierro. You only wanted what was best for us after all. But we need to reunite a family before anything else happens. Like Kish tries to join us." Ichigo added laughing a little.

"I wouldn't mind. He's cute and a real good kisser too." I replied grinning broadly.

Ichigo stared at me in shock while Ryou fainted and Keichierro burst out laughing.

"You kissed Kish!" Ichigo exclaimed while getting some water to wake Ryou up with.

"Yep. I like him and he likes me back." I replied as I watched her splash water on Ryou's face to wake him up.

"Are we going to reunite Kiichigo with her family today?" Keichierro said in an impatient breathy voice.

"I've been waiting for so long and I can't wait much longer so let's go!" I cheered happily beaming with delight.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter took so long… I got grounded for a few weeks and I had school assignments to do and various other things… I thought you all deserved a good long chapter so I just kept typing away… This is the last chapter for this fanfiction. I plan to make a sequel to it so don't kill me for leaving it there! I plan to call it "The Reunion among other things" I suck at titles so just go with it… Please review and I'll give you chocolate chip biscuits!I'm happy with any reviews good or bad so review already! 


End file.
